Waltz of the Emotionless
by HwaShine01
Summary: "You forgot?" I snapped "What you did was UNFORGIVABLE". "that was a long time ago" "Not everything fade's with time" Something's make a permanent residence in our minds, Something's are near impossible to forget, Something's create hate so strong we have to learn to love to forget them. Katomi Ichinose is one of these people but can she ever learn to love or stay in the past.


Chapter 1 – The Deadly Knight

It was dark outside the mansion.

Lighting struck and thunder rumbled

The mansion …nearly empty looked abandoned amidst the dark underbrush.

Someone screamed.

I jerked awake in shock as tears ran down my cheeks. I stared at the broken window of that very mansion as the lightening cracked nearby. In my shock I nearly fell of the windowsill I was sleeping against. The Ichinose mansion is huge although I'm the only occupant. The him of my white dress caught on the crack in the windowsill when I jumped in my shock. I unsnagged it "Jeez" I scoffed. A dark blur caught my attention outside the window I snapped my head in that direction. A bat was flying outside toward the window. Already in a hostile mood I glared at the oncoming creature even though I knew I couldn't ignore it. That bat was to familiar any respectable Vampire would recognize it. Kuran..Of course it was. I sighed "how long is he going to keep hassling me?" I grumbled as the bat flew in the broken window along with the wind and rain. I continued glaring at it and it screeched in response "what" I said It screeched again. I stared at it as it flew out the window then back in followed by another screech as if I should follow it. I didn't really want to but the Lord Pureblood was calling. There was no reason to ignore his request unless I wanted to become outlawed or dead neither was appealing as I scrunched up my nose then jumped off the windowsill onto the floor of the room I gave a heavy sigh and held my arm out for the bat to land and said "Fine I will be on my way soon" monotonously. It screeched and took off back into the storm. He made my life just that much harder. I knew he was at cross academy which meant I would have to go there no matter how much I didn't want to. I thought about how difficult it would be for me to get there without a car and taxis didn't come this far out of town at all. Exactly how he thought I would get there was a mystery. Although I'm an aristocrat I prefer to not use my powers. I sighed again he was pushing me to go but this was unexpectedly far. This school has humans in it something I wasn't accustom too. Since I live here alone humans aren't exactly in my company. I wonder if I didn't go maybe he would leave me alone about it then again probably not. The headmaster would keep annoying him until I was forcibly dragged from this house. I yawned as I did I heard a honk outside not really surprised I sighed yet again. "Guess I wasn't fast enough for him" I grumbled as I dragged myself to the closet to quickly grab my coat since not only was it raining but cold as well. "He couldn't pick another night to do this on?" I continued grumbling as the horn honked again and out to the waiting car. The window rolled down to reveal Hanabusa Aido Kaname's right hand man. I glared at him and he yawned in response not feeling threatened and pushed open the back door which he was also occupying and slid over allowing me to get in and sit. I discreetly slammed the car door earning a glare from Aido to which I smirked. The car got colder and I once again glared at him to which he smirked "_Wonderful_ to see you again _Miss_ Ichinose". I scoffed "_Wonderful_ to see you Aido". "Really?" He asked "Doesn't seem that way to me". "_Very Perceptive_" I said monotonously. He scoffed and the car started moving toward what I could only imagine would be Cross Academy.

The car was silent for a long time until Aido said "I'm actually surprised you would go so easily". "oh? I suppose you would" I replied monotonously. "What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped at me. "Nothing, Kaname is a pureblood to deny his request would cause me unnecessary trouble". "That's true…but I still expected we'd get more of a fight from you". I giggled darkly "Yes normally you would've however even I know that testing Lord Kaname this far is testing my boundaries" I yawned "That are why he sent this car even before I replied right?" Aido quickly looked at me "you're still as quick as ever" he said as he smirked his eyes glistened red "I'm hungry" he remarked thoughtfully. I looked beside me and found blood tablets in the compartment of the door and shoved them into Aido's hands. "Here eat these" He looked at them then back at me "I want...something a little more…fresh" he continues leaning toward me. I looked at him no trace of emotion on my face as soon as he opened his mouth I through a handful of the blood tablets in which don't really taste all that great. The car rounded the corner and finally we drove down Cross Academy's long driveway. The driver coughed and Aido backed off grumbling. The Academy was in full view now big and old as well as a little worn from age. At the entrance stood a short girl with short hair as well and a tall white haired guy both in their teens. I got out of the car following Aido. The white haired guy glared at me I showed him no emotion but thought "All I did was look at him". The short dark haired girl spoke first "Hi, I'm Yuki" I looked at her "Hmm...so _this_ is _Yuki Cross_" I thought. She smiled awkwardly at me when I didn't say anything back. The white haired guy grunted and Yuki elbowed him "This is Zero" She continued. "And the _infamous_ _Zero Kiryu_" I thought to myself again. I looked at him again in silent regard and he glared at me. I got the sudden urge to roll my eyes but I didn't. "Y-you don't talk much huh?" Yuki stuttered giving me an awkward smile again. I just looked at her again I was about to answer when Aido beat me to it. "_Oh _she talks" he spat angrily "_She _speaks _well_". In response I kicked him hard on his shin. "OW" He yelled "YOU!" Yuki laughed but the white haired guy..Zero? Didn't he still looked mean. "The headmaster wanted to meet you when you got here". I nodded and she left with me following right behind and Zero in tow leaving a fuming Aido alone. "He's got it rough" I thought.

We went to chairman Crosses office where Kaname was also waiting for us. I wasn't really surprised after all he _did _hassle me into coming here. We looked at each other and I made a slight change in my face which to the ordinary person wouldn't look like any change but he understood it as anger. He just gave a short low chuckle. "WELCOME~" The headmaster sang from his desk as he sort of floated over to us. I just looked at him a little alarmed at the extreme happiness "Oh you're so solemn" he said "Almost like Shiki" "_Shiki? _He's here? _Senri Shiki?_" I thought "Shiki?" I asked flatly. "I thought you might say something to that" Kaname said. I looked at him and blinked. "Yay~ you really can talk" Yuki said smiling. "Big whoop" Zero said "Just another one that can talk". "Oh shush Zero don't be mean" Yuki said. I didn't say anything more opting to sigh instead "Very much like Shiki" Zero muttered. "Anyway welcome to Cross Academy Katomi Ichinose I trust you know and agree with our rules most importantly the one about not drinking the student's blood especially the humans" He continues "I didn't come here to cause a disturbance Headmaster" I replied "We don't want the Day Class to find out the Night Class is made up of Vampires" The Headmaster continued. I nodded. "You're in the Night Class with Kaname Katomi" The Headmaster told me. "Kaname will show you to the dorm". "Headmaster" Yuki say's " I can take her". "Yuki we still have disciplinary duties" Zero reminded her. "That's quite ok Yuki I was on my way back anyway thank you" Kaname says to Yuki smiling. She blushes and says she's welcome then Zero dragged her out angrily not even bothering to say goodbye. We leave shortly after "So still stuck on her then" I say. "Now until forever" He responds, "Cheesy" I remark. "Heh" He chuckled. "Well was there a reason you _dragged _me out here?" I asked. "Fresh air and being around other Vampire's is healthy also being around human's raises tolerance" He replied. "Nice" I said "you expect me to believe you brought me all the way out here for my health?" I asked "Yes but you probably won't" He answered. "Is there an actual reason Kaname?" I asked again sighing. "Yes there is" He answered. "is it secret?" I asked knowing the answer already. "Yes" he replied again. "the less you know the better it will be for your health". "Whatever, It better be important to drag me here were Shiki was and not even tell me he was here" I said. "If I did you wouldn't have come as easily as you have" He said "Maybe you won't hate him anymore when you start to know how he is now" Kaname continued "Should I suggest that to you about Zero?" I said back. "No" Kaname replied shortly. "Exactly my answer I will not understand or not dislike Senri Shiki _ever_". "We will see" Kaname murmured and we continued to the Moon dorms unaware of a certain night class student nearby.

D.O.N.E

Konbonwa Minasan the first chapter of this fanfic is finally done and posted. I hope you enjoyed it this is my first one so please don't get mad if it turned out bad :'( Thank you all for reading please comment so I know you all are reading and if you have any suggestions or feedback I would love to hear it too ^^ .

What did Shiki do?

What is Katomi's relation to Kaname?

Who was watching them?

I will do a Katomi and Shiki interaction next chapter ~ I hope you're looking forward to it

Until next time,

_HwaShine01_


End file.
